El verdadero amor
by FlasheadaaaH
Summary: se conocieron en un avion.. ¿que hicieron? tres dias despues Kouga le presenta su amigo.. ¿q pasara? el verdadero amor nunca es el verdadero, cuando el verdadero aparece en verdad. pesimo resumen, parece un traba lenguas. Pausa! Q.Q
1. Chapter 1

Espero que les guste esta historia... ejem.. lo que van a leer es pura imaginacion mia... (pervertida) cof cof.. no mentira.. bueh.. eso no lo sabran si no lo leen, asi que.. mejor leean..

Cáp. 1: besos con un extraño.

-adiós, madre...-saludaba con su mano Kagome Higurashi de 18 años, cabellos azabaches, ojos marrones y una esbelta figura.

Subió al avión con destino Tokio, en donde estudiaría en una universidad de allí, diseño grafico. Su novio, Kouga Wolf, de 20 años, la acompañaba también en el viaje, ya que el también seguiría su carrera de arquitectura.

Ambos llevaban 3 años de puro amor, eran como amigos inseparables, los que se cuentan sus problemas y tratan de arreglarlos entre si, normalmente todos los veían como unos hermanos que como novios, pero a ellos no les interesaba sus opiniones, por que se amaban. Tenían planeado, que cuando acabaran sus estudios se casarían, comprarían una casa en Tokio y tendrían muchos hijos, claro, todo eso en un futuro lejano.

Ambos ya estaban en sus lugares, Kouga acomodaba los bolsos, mientras que Kagome miraba por la ventana con una sonrisa melancólica, iba a extrañar Estados unidos, ya que allí estaban sus amigos y sus queridos padres. Suspiro tristemente, algún día volvería y seria para quedarse. Kouga al sentarse en su lugar noto la mirada triste de Kagome, paso su brazo por los hombros de ella y la atrajo a su cuerpo mientras le daba un beso cariñoso en su cabeza.

Kagome aspiro el rico aroma de Kouga, como le gustaba! Hasta podía decirse que era como una droga su aroma.

-¿Qué sucede princesa?.-preguntaba dulcemente, mientras acariciaba su espalda.

-nada..-decía suspirando.-solamente pienso..-murmuro.

-¿y en que piensas?.-preguntaba interesado, ella levanto su mirada y observo sus ojos celestes que brillaban constantemente.

-tonterías..-decía sonriendo, el aprovecho y puso ambas manos en su rostro y le dio un beso tierno.

Ella sonrió, Kouga era tan tierno y romántico, jamás encontraría a alguien como el, eso estaba dicho, por eso lo amaba tanto y lo perdonaba cuando cometía alguna tontería.

Volvió su mirada a la ventana, el avión comenzó a moverse y en cuestión de segundos estaba volando, suspiro y miro a Kouga quien estaba revisando algo en su mochila. Ella

saco su mp3 y comenzó a escuchar música, mientras se relajaba y cerraba sus ojos.

Ya había pasado dos horas de viaje, y estaba aburrida, Kouga ni le hablaba por que estaba durmiendo, dejo escapar un suspiro mientras observaba las nueves con los ojos entre abiertos y sin ganas. Dejo de mirar la ventana y miro a los demás pasajeros, casi todos durmiendo.

Se rasco la nuca mientras fruncía el ceño, su madre le había comprado el pasaje en primera clase, en donde iban todos los niños ricos y mimados, bueno ella era mimada, pero no de esa forma. Todos los hombres vestían de traje y las mujeres con vestidos elegantes y pintadas como payasos.

Suspiro, ella tenia una simple pollera de gin con una remera rosa, ahora entendía por que la miraban extraño, ah, por lo menos ella tenia sentido de la moda y no se vestía como las señoras del siglo xx.

Risas y murmullos se empezaron a escuchar, cerca del asiento de ella, envidiaba a aquel que se estaba divirtiendo, miro a Kouga nuevamente, este tenia la boca abierta y respiraba agitadamente, seguramente tenia un sueño.

Puso su cabeza entre sus manos y miro por la ventana las nubes sin forma, odiaba ir de viaje, se aburría y no tenía nada que hacer, solamente sentarse a esperar que el avión aterrice.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-oye inu¿no me haces un favorcito..?.-murmuraba cerca del oído del hombre una mujer de cabellos largos y oscuros.

-cualquier cosa por ti preciosa..-murmuro el ronco mientras le acariciaba su cuello, ella sonrió.

-quiero que busques a una azafata…-le volvió a murmurar mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

-¿ahora…?..-murmuro el besándole el cuello, ella apenas asintió.-

El se levanto de mala gana, estaba bien así.. ¿Qué diablos necesitaba?. Rolo los ojos mientras suspiraba, ahora a recorrer todo el jodido avión para encontrar a una azafata.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome se levanto del lugar decidida a encontrar el baño, se mojaría la cara, ya que ver tantas nubes le ocasiono que se maree y le dieran nauseas.

Se tambaleo al levantarse pero pronto comenzó a caminar bien, cruzo una puerta y nada, suspiro, siguió caminando.

Su cabeza comenzó a dolerle, paro un segundo y cerro los ojos mientras ponía su mano en su frente y hacia una mueca, cuando había pasado un poco, empezó a caminar nuevamente, pero como tenia sus ojos y el pasillo era tan estrecho había chocado con alguien.

-au..-murmuro haciendo una mueca, por suerte no había caído, abrió los ojos y encontró a unos dorados mirándola seriamente y enojados.-gomen..-murmuro apenas, el negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

Kagome por una razón extraña no podía dejar de ver sus extraños pero hermosos ojos, eran dorados y tenían casi el mismo brillo que los ojos de Kouga, solamente que los de el… el… eran… preciosos, hizo una media sonrisa, con sus ojos empezó a mirar el contorno de su cara, hasta que llego a sus labios, tan masculinos, tan… besables. Se mordió el labio inferior, quería besarlo y averiguar como besaban aquellos labios masculinos.

-oye…-le hablo el pasando su mano por sus ojos marrones tratando de llamar la atención de la chica quien estaba distraída.

Kagome se sonrojo y bajo la mirada apenada¿desde cuando deseaba besar a otro hombre que no fuera Kouga?.

-perdón…-volvió a murmurar.

-te perdono si me das un beso..-dijo divertido, ella levanto su mirada asombrada y sus mejillas sonrojas, el rió y le puso un dedo en su frente picándola levemente.-era una broma tontita…-le volvió a decir mientras reía, Kagome se sonrojo mas, había caído, hasta seguramente le hubiera dado su beso.-te perdono, solamente por que eres una distraída..-murmuro el serio, ella lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿yo¿distraída?.-pregunto.

-claro, tu fuiste quien me choco…-dijo el.

-yo no te choque, tu fuiste quien me choco…-le dijo molesta.

Ahora… todo el deseo por besar a ese extraño se había esfumado con su comentario.

-eres una distraída y una tonta..-murmuro el sonriendo, otra vez esa sonrisa, ah.. si seguía así seguramente perdería la cabeza, su corazón comenzó a latir alocadamente.

-idiota..-murmuro ella, se giro dispuesta a encontrar el baño, tranquilizar su corazón y de alejar esos pensamientos.

Comenzó a caminar apurada, escucho como el dijo una grosería y sus pasos seguían los de ella, frunció el ceño¿acaso ahora la seguía? Aunque… no estaba nada mal, al diablo, el seguramente quería atormentarla.

Por suerte, encontró una azafata y le dijo donde encontrar un baño, se dirigió y escucho las voces de el hablando con la azafata, suspiro, al parecer, no la estaba siguiendo.

Se encerró en el baño, olvidando de poner el seguro, era tan chiquito ese lugar, sentía que se asfixiaba, abrió la canilla y se lavo las manos y se mojo la cara, el agua fría parecía que bajaba el calor de su cara.

Cerro los ojos mientras se estiraba, ahora se sentía mejor, sonrió y se giro para salir, pero choco con algo o con alguien.

Abrió los ojos extrañada y el mismo hombre estaba allí, con ella… en ese lugar tan pequeño y… ¿caluroso? Si, en ese pequeño lugar comenzaba a hacer calor, el sonrió y ella trato de alejarse pero lo único que consiguió fue chocarse contra la pared.

Su corazón comenzó a latir nuevamente, parecía que el cualquier momento se le saldría por la boca, trago saliva nerviosamente, quería salir pero a la vez no, que irónico, el se acerco mas a ella y puso sus manos alrededor de su cintura mientras se ponía a su altura.

-sabes, debes aprender que a un Taisho no se deja la palabra en la boca…-le murmuro ronco, ella se sonrojo, esa mirada dorada de el la estaba matando, sus manos en su cintura parecían que le quemaba.

Puso sus manos en su pecho, tratando de alejarlo, las palabras de su boca no salían, al alejarlo lo único que consiguió fue que el se apegara mas a ella.

-eres una muchachita muy distraída pero muy bonita…-murmuro cerca de sus labios, no, ahora si, las cosas se estaban yendo de la mano, se estaba por besar con un extraño!.

Aunque… en cierto modo lo deseaba, desde el primer segundo que se lo cruzo…

-no… aléjate…-murmuro apenas, sentía que un calor interno la estaba volviendo loca y si no salía de ese baño, cometería una tontería.

El no contesto, simplemente la beso con devoción, ella se sorprendió, pero le correspondió, besaba tan bien, parecía un experto. No tardo en apoderarse completamente de su boca y de su lengua, gimió entre el beso cuando el toco su muslo por debajo de su pollera, ella envolvió su cuello con sus brazos y se apego mas a el.

El sin el mas mínimo esfuerzo logro elevarla y hacerla que envuelva su cintura con sus piernas, el las acaricio y dejo de besar sus labios para comenzar a besar su cuello con besos húmedos y calientes. Ella suspiraba entre beso y beso, sentía su cuerpo arder, algo que jamás sintió con un simple beso. Comenzó a acariciar con sus manos su pecho por debajo de su camisa, era musculoso, bajo un poco su camisa y ella empezó a besarle también el cuello, sus cuerpos estaban traspirados, pero eso no importaba, lo importante era besarse. El beso nuevamente sus labios, como si fuera que vivía por ellos.

El se giro con ella y la sentó en el lavabo abrió sus piernas para que el se acomodara bien y el subió sus manos acariciando su cadera, su cintura y hasta sus senos, en donde ella gimió, el comenzó a acariciarlos, ella sentía que el aire se le iba y que el lugar cada vez se ponía mas caluroso haciendo que la ropa les estorbe y empezaran a sudar.

Sintió la erección de aquel hombre entre sus piernas y gimió, una pasión incontrolable hacia que le hirviera la sangre de una forma extraña pero agradable, algo que jamás sintió o imagino sentir.

El extraño le saco su blusa y empezó a darle besos nuevamente en su cuello, bajando hasta el camino de sus pechos. Ella temblando por las sensaciones le saco la camisa y acaricio su torso perfecto, se mordió el labio inferior evitado que un pequeño grito se le saliera por la boca cuando sintió que el besaba y masajeaba sus pechos.

Toc Toc Toc

Tres suaves golpes tocaron la puerta, hizo que ambos dejaran de besarse para prestar atención a la puerta, ella respiraba agitadamente y sentía como su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho. El la miro y sonrió a medias ¿Qué significaba esa sonrisa?. Bajo la mirada apenada, estaba por… hacer el amor con un completo extraño!. Se debajo de la pequeña mesita, agarro su blusa y se la puso rápidamente, quería irse de allí, se sentía mal.

El observo como se arreglaba y suspiro¿en que diablos estaba pensando en besar y tocar de esa forma a esa chica? Estaba perdiendo los estribos, ni la conocía y la besaba como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Sonrió, sus besos inexpertos supieron seguir el ritmo de el y hasta tratar de seguir los pasos de el, ni la conocía y lo estaba volviendo loco.

Toc Toc Toc

Otra vez el molesto ruido, el gruño y dijo un 'ocupado' el que estaba del otro lado se fue. Y ahí quedaron nuevamente ellos dos, solos, sin que nadie les moleste, era un momento perfecto para acabar con lo que empezaron.

Ella estaba sonrojada, apenada y se sentía mal, mal por que estaba besándose como una loca con el y apunto de hacer el amor en el baño de un avión ¿en que diablos pensaba? Era obvio que no estaba en sus cabales… ¿o quizás si? No, eso estaba mal, ella estaba con Kouga, el único amor de su vida, el tierno, amable y… a quien amaba…

¿Amaba? Aun lo amaba, por que diablos decía esas cosas, miro de reojo al hombre que estaba allí, poniéndose su camisa, sus brazos se tocaban y hasta se podía escuchar el latir de sus corazones, noto su largo cabello plateado, que brillaba y lucia limpio, al parecer tenia un cuidado especial.

El noto que ella lo miraba y se giro hasta quedar frente a frente, mirándose y perdiéndose en la mirada del otro.

Ella sentía desfallecer, con solo esa mirada sentía cosas en su estomago, cuerpo y corazón que hacían cosas que jamás sintió.

El quería comerla a besos, estaba allí, como una gatita indefensa y asustada que necesitaba que la mimen y le digan palabras dulces, quería abrazarla y…

Suspiro, el estaba con Kikio y ella, bueno, quien sabe.

Ella desvió la mirada, su cuerpo nuevamente estaba poniéndose igual que antes, iba a decirle algo ¿pero que¿lo siento¿no quise hacerlo? Si quería, pero era con un extraño! Ni sabía su nombre, suspiro, algún día tendría que enfrentarlo, abrió su boca para decir algo y la puerta cerrándose le advirtió que el se había ido.

Suspiro resignada, después de todo, quizás… así estaría bien, trataría de no encontrárselo las próximas cuatro horas, bajarían del avión y no se verían nunca mas.

**Eso no lo escribi yo! soy inocente! (si claro) eem.. dejen rewiens o como se escriba :) baeh! hasta la proxima..!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cáp. 2****Inuyasha, te presento a Kagome…**

El plan había salido justo como ella lo quería, no se lo cruzo más. Kouga había alquilado un apartamento para ambos, estaba feliz, el había amueblado el apartamento un mes atrás. Kagome empezaba la universidad en una semana, mientras que Kouga empezaba hoy, estaba emocionado.

Estaban desayunando, Kouga le comentaba a Kagome los planes para el futuro, era muy tierno escucharlo hablar de esa manera, a pesar de que el era así, tierno, confiable y romántico, aquel muchacho del avión era apasionado, admitía que le había gustado.

Suspiro, debía de dejar de pensar en el, ya que no lo vería mas… ¿y si se lo cruzaba? Naah, era imposible, Tokio era demasiado grande como para encontrárselo.

Aunque en el fondo, tenia el resentimiento de haber engañado a Kouga y eso le ponía mal, pero no lo engaño ósea.. el.. la beso.. no ella… suspiro, ella también lo beso. No debería de sentirse culpable, total, no vería más a aquel sujeto de cabello plateado y ojos dorados.

-bien, amor debo irme...-le dijo Kouga levantándose y dándole un beso en los labios, Kagome se quejo, ella quería algo mas… un beso apasionado, que la dejara sin aliento no un simple besito cariñoso.-te cuidas… te veo en la noche, adiós…-se despidió.

Lo ultimo que se escucho fue la puerta cerrarse, quizás, Kouga jamás seria apasionado, nunca la tocaba y lo detestaba, se sentía una… una… mujer que no complacía a su novio. Suspiro, el la amaba así ¿no? Y ella lo quería así, sin ser apasionado ¿verdad? Lo quería… no lo… ¿amaba? Rolo los ojos, claro que lo amaba, para ella el era el hombre perfecto para su vida, en unos años tendrían unos hermosos hijos… una casa propia... y... ¿a quien engañaba? Se sentía… insatisfecha, no con el amor que el le entregaba, si no que… necesitaba algo en su vida, algo como… un poco de… pasión, deseo y lujuria. Suspiro, ella no era así… ¿Qué le paso? Aquel hombre del avión la había dejado… loca.

-debo dejar de pensar en el…-murmuro levantándose y recogiendo las tacitas de café.

La tarde pasó aburrida, estuvo encerrada todo el día, viendo la tele, la ventana, hablo con su madre, limpio un poco el departamento, pero aun así… estaba aburrida.

Se recostó sobre el sillón mientras veía un programa de televisión, trataba de una pareja que estaba apunto de su divorcio, pero allí, había unos especialistas que lo ayudarían en su relación.

Se acomodo y quedo con la vista en el techo, ya faltaba poco para que Kouga llegara, se levanto decidida a preparar una rica cena para Kouga.

Camino a la cocina, tarareando una canción, preparo todas las cosas necesarias y en pocos minutos todo estaba picado y arreglado, de la olla salía un riquísimo olor, Kagome aspiro, era la primera vez que salía buen olor de allí, jamás supo cocinar, pero ¿ahora? Quizás era por que estaba con ganas.

A los pocos minutos llego Kouga, quien la sujeto de atrás y le dio un beso en el cuello y luego en los labios.

-que rico huele… ¿Qué cocinaste mi vida?-pregunto tierno mirando la olla, ella sonrió y se giro abrazándolo por el cuello.

-una especialidad mía…-murmuro, mirando sus labios, el encorvo una sonrisa y le murmuro algo en el oído, quien rió.

-me iré a cambiar, ya vuelvo mi amor…-le dijo dándole un suave beso, para luego salir de la cocina.

Parecían una pareja de recién casados, ella esperándolo en casa con la comida echa y el volviendo de su trabajo cansado. Sonrió¿así seria su futuro?, quien sabe… todo cambia.

Cenaron animadamente, el contándole su primer día en la universidad, que se encontró con un viejo amigo. Ella solamente sonreía y asentía, le gustaba ver feliz a Kouga.

-y dime amor… ¿Qué hiciste tu?..-pregunto interesado comiendo un bocado de la comida, Kagome por primera vez había cocinado rico.

-pues… digamos que me aburrí un poco...-dijo ella sin ánimos bebiendo su jugo, el suspiro.

-sabes… mi amigo Inuyasha tiene una novia, quizás… el la traiga para la cena del viernes…-le comento el agarrándole de las manos y besándola.

-¿cena del viernes?-pregunto ella.

-oh, me olvide decirte, invite a Inuyasha a que venga a cenar, ya que según el debe contarme muchas cosas, tiene una novia, su nombre creo que era… Kikio, le diré que la traiga, quizás ustedes dos tengan algo en común y se lleven bien…-comento contento, ella sonrió.

-seguro, por que no…-murmuro.

-sabia que estarías de acuerdo…-dijo contento, dándole un beso en la mejilla y yéndose a su cuarto.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El viernes llego rapidísimo, Kouga puso la idea de ir a un restaurante a cenar, ya que Kagome, a pesar de saber... poco y nada sobre la cocina, Kouga decidió no presionarla. Esa misma noche, ella conocería a su amigo, de quien habla tan bien. Estaba preparada, traía una pollera de gin corta con unos tirantes rosas, en donde dejaba ver un poco su busto. Kouga al verla sonrió y le murmuro 'sexy'. El estaba vestido con un pantalón de gin con una camisa, nada formal, total, solamente era una cena.

Ambos subieron al convertible rojo de Kouga y pusieron en marcha hacia el restaurante que no era muy lejos precisamente. La noche estaba hermosa, las estrellas y la luna llena hacia que la noche fuera especial y con un toque mágico. La calle estaba llena de gente, algunos se iban a bailar otros cenaban al aire libre o simplemente caminaban para pasar el rato. Llegaron al restaurante y como un caballero Kouga le abrió la puerta de auto, ella sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, cosa que Kouga corrió la cara y se lo dio en los labios.

Entraron y fueron guiados por un hombre hacia la mesa reservada, se sentaron juntos a esperar a la otra pareja. Kagome miraba los alrededores, no era nada formal, y eso era bueno, se había asqueado ese dia en el que tuvo que viajar en primera clase con esa gente de la alta sociedad.

Miro por la ventana, la gente pasaba y pasaba, riendo y charlando, tomados de la mano, abrazados o simplemente… caminando. Sonrió y miro a Kouga quien la miraba detenidamente, este la abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente.

Pasaron largos minutos en donde la otra pareja llego, Kagome estaba mas entretenida mirando por la ventana, que cuando llegaron no noto que la miraba.

-kag…-hablo Kouga llamando su atención, ella lo miro con sus ojos marrones llenos de alegría y sonrió, mientras se levantaba.- ellos son… Inuyasha Taisho, un viejo amigo..-

Ella lo miro y se sorprendió, su corazón dio un vuelco, ahí estaba el mismo hombre del avión, frente a ella, con su… novia… sonrió con indiferencia. El le extendió la mano sonriéndole ampliamente, ella tomo su mano y una corriente eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo, haciendo que se soltara de su mano y lo mirara directamente a esos ojos dorados, en los cuales no había podido olvidar por más quisiera.

-ella es… Kikio Himura, su novia…-siguió hablando el, pero ella no presto atención, si no que estaba mas concentrada en ver a ese hombre, su cabello, su cara, sus ojos y finalmente.. sus labios, esos labios que la habían dejado sin aliento y con deseo de mas.

Bajo la mirada y recobro la compostura, parecía una tonta mirándolo de esa forma.

-un gusto..-dijo sonriendo a la mujer que estaba a su lado, esta también sonrió, pero su sonrisa era mas… hipócrita.

Los cuatro se sentaron, Kouga e Inuyasha no tardaron en entablar una conversación, mientras que Kikio y Kagome estaban mas calladas, el silencio era incomodo y torturador, por parte de Kagome, ya que a la otra no le importaba.

Sonrió, se sentía nerviosa, enfrente de ella estaba Inuyasha, por fin se sabía su nombre y estaba segura de no olvidárselo. Levanto la mirada y noto que el la miro y le sonrió acompañado con un guiño de ojos, ella se sonrojo y bajo la mirada rápidamente.

-y dime Inuyasha¿Cuándo llegaste a Tokio?-pregunto Kouga.

-el sábado..-contesto el, con su voz varonil y seductora, Kagome sentía que un fuego la estaba consumiendo, se tenia que ir… aunque sea… solamente a respirar aire fresco.

-el mismo día que nosotros, que raro que no nos encontramos…-hablo el dudoso.

-ahora que lo dices… me cruce con tu novia, al parecer iba distraída y chocamos…-contó el, Kouga rió.

-si, normalmente es distraída…-dijo el entre risas, Kagome estaba roja¿acaso tenia pensado contar todo?.

-y dime… Kagome… ¿Cuántos años tienes?-le pregunto el, ella levanto la mirada y lo miro, diablos! Lo estaba volviendo loca, con esa sonrisa hermosa que tenia. Suspiro tranquilizándose y contesto.

-17.-hablo ella.

-ah… eres muy mona para tener 17 años, eres solamente una nena…-hablo Kikio, Kagome la miro… ¿una nena? Si se enterara lo que hizo con su novio.

-es verdad, Kouga es preciosa tu novia…-le dijo el sonriendo, ella bajo la mirada sonrojada.

-pues la tuya no queda atrás…-le hablo el picadamente.

-aunque… si cuidara mas su pelo y su piel… seria perfecta..-comento Kikio.

Kagome levanto la mirada, ella sabia cuidar perfectamente su pelo, no necesitaba una estilista para saberlo, además, nadie le pidió su opinión, refunfuño entre dientes.

-¿Qué pasa amor?-pregunto Kouga mirándola, ella sonrió falsamente.

-creo que me callo un poco mal la comida, iré al baño, en un rato vuelvo...-dijo ella levantándose y yéndose, ellos la siguieron con la mirada y continuaron su charla.

Llego hasta el baño y se quedo allí, mirándose en el espejo, no sabia que hacer ni como reaccionar delante de ellos, apretó sus puños con fuerza, odiaba a Kikio, la odiaba realmente, ella podía estar con Inuyasha y ella no… se sorprendió por lo que pensó y bajo la mirada. ¿En que diablos pensaba? Ella… ella… tenía a Kouga, ella amaba a Kouga no a Inuyasha.

Abrió la canilla del agua y se mojo la cara, necesitaba pensar, estaba confundida, amaba a Kouga pero ¿e Inuyasha? No, el solamente la beso por que estaban en un momento perfecto, solamente por eso, además si tenia novia significaba que se amaban ¿no? Suspiro, todo era tan complicado…

Salio del baño y miro desde lejos, noto que solamente estaba Kikio y Kouga… ¿e Inuyasha? Miro para todos lados, no estaba… ¿se había ido? No, no dejaría a su novia… ¿o si? Se giro y se encontró frente a frente con Inuyasha, quien la miraba directamente a los ojos, se sentía nerviosa.

-yo…-murmuro ella, pero el no la dejo continuar por que la sujeto del brazo y la puso contra la pared, encerrada entre una columna y el brazo fuerte de Inuyasha, comenzó a respirar agitadamente, solamente estar así con Inuyasha hacia que su cuerpo necesitara el suyo y de sus roces, el sonrió.

-jamás pensé encontrarte…-murmuro el acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios.

-yo tampoco…-dijo ella mirando directamente los labios de el que se movían con sensualidad.

-el mundo puede ser tan… pequeño...-murmuro, sus respiraciones se juntaba y el mundo para ellos desaparecía y solamente existían ellos dos.- pero sabes… ahora que te encontré no te dejare ir… hermosa…-le murmuro cerca de sus labios para besarlos.

Primero fue un leve rose, pero luego comenzó a tonarse apasionado, Inuyasha sin previo aviso introducio su lengua en la boca de Kagome, quien la acepto gustosa, la mano que estaba libre acaricio la pierna de ella, quien gimió entre el beso, el sonrió y abandono sus labios para besar su cuello con besos suaves, húmedos y calientes. Ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados, mientras que con sus manos acariciaba la nuca de el y enredaba sus dedos en el pelo suave de el. Las manos de el acariciaban su muslo y parte de sus caderas, el aire comenzó a hacer insuficiente para ellos, y comenzaron a tomar bocanadas de aire, como si quisieran aguantar la respiración para guardar ese pequeño recuerdo. El volvió a sus labios y los beso con lentitud, con ternura, ella entre abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta en donde estaban. De mala gana se separo de el, respirando agitadamente, las mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios rojos y levemente hinchados.

-no debemos… yo…-murmuro Kagome.

-si lo quieres… si no, no me hubieras correspondido… ¿no crees?-pregunto sonriente y acariciándole la mejilla sonrojada.

-pero es que… yo… estoy con Kouga y tu con…-

-Kikio…-completo el la frase, ella asintió y el suspiro.-mira, si tu amaras a Kouga no estarías aquí besándome a mí… y si yo amara a Kikio no estaría besándote ¿no crees?.-

-no, no… es distinto, tu.. tu..-balbuceaba ella, el se acerco y pego su frente a la de ella.

-claro que no es distinto, Kagome eres hermosa y me gustas…-le dijo el.

-Inuyasha yo…-Kagome bajo la mirada, quería decirle que a ella también le gustaba pero.. ¿luego que?.- ni siquiera nos conocemos…-murmuro ella.

-podemos conocernos, salir, hablar…-hablo el.

-¿y luego que?-pregunto ella sin querer.

-¿Qué piensas que sucederá?-evadió su pregunta.

-no se, te pregunte yo a ti…-murmuro ella.

El aguardo silencio, ella suspiro y se separo de el.

-debemos volver...-murmuro alejándose de el.

Sabía que estaba mal, estaba engañando a Kouga, el a ella la amaba y ella a el… no sabia, estaba confundida. Llego a la mesa, y un poco después llego el, con su mirada tranquila, ni siquiera habían dudado de ellos, eso la alivio, por lo menos, tendría la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, quizás… luego de esa cena… seguramente no lo vería mas y el quería salir con ella, puras idioteces.

Terminaron de comer el postre y demás y salieron, se despidieron con un abrazo.

-hasta luego hermosa…-le susurro Inuyasha en el oído a Kagome, esta se puso nerviosa¿Qué quería decir 'hasta luego'?.

Kagome y Kouga subieron al auto, ninguno de los dos hablaba, Kouga estaba más concentrado en el camino y ella… mirando los árboles.

Llegaron al departamento, se cambiaron y se fueron a dormir, ambos compartían una cama.

Kouga beso a Kagome y la abrazo por la cintura, ella suspiro y cerro también los ojos, justo cuando iban a dormir Kouga le hablo.

-me olvide mencionarte que Inuyasha mañana vendrá a buscar unas carpetas mías por la tarde, encárgate de dárselas, ya que yo no estaré hasta en la noche..-murmuro el.

Kagome abrió los ojos asombradas, el iría a su departamento, Kouga no estaría.. y… quizás ellos dos...

Lo vería… mañana por la tarde, estarían solos y… seguramente… el querría terminar con lo que empezó y no puedo terminar.

Suspiro, estaba cometiendo un error y debía acabar con ese dulce error cuanto antes.

**En el proximo lemon!!! ninias.. grax x su rewiend o como se escriba..  
nos vemos!!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Este cap tiene lemon abstenerse si son menores de 18 años!! Eh.. no bueno.. si son menores de 13 años no lo lean! xD Solamente les digo que como este es uno de los primero fincs q ise ace como... 1 o 2 años atras xD mi lemon no se.. es pobre y desastrozo xDDDD asi q no sean crueles y denle una oportunidad u.u los dejo leer.. nos vemos abajo!!!_

**Cáp. 3:** **solos, no es muy buena idea**

La mañana llego rápidamente, Kagome no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche, escucho cuando Kouga se levantaba, se bañaba y le daba un beso para después irse.

Se levanto de la cama, sentándose en el borde, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha… solamente el ocupaba sus pensamientos ahora, desde ese día en el avión. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no sea en sus besos o en la forma tan seductora que tenia para hablarle. Y el pobre de Kouga no sabia nada. Suspiro, quizás… era mejor que Kouga no se enterara y que ella terminara de una vez esa… ¿relación¿Así se podía llamar? No, no era una relación, ellos se encontraban y se besaban como unos desesperados. Ni siquiera se conocían…

Se levanto de la cama y fue directo al baño, se daría una ducha, quizás así… olvidaría a Inuyasha.

Apenas se metió en la ducha el timbre sonó.

-diablos…-gruño.

No saldría del baño, dejaría que sigan tocando el timbre, total, Inuyasha no era, Kouga había dicho que vendría a la tarde, así que no había problemas. Nuevamente el timbre sonó. ¿Y si era una urgencia¿Y si le paso algo a Kouga? Suspiro, lo mejor seria ir a ver. Se envolvió con una toalla el cuerpo y Salio del baño, no era buena idea salir así, pero a ¿Quién le importaba?.

Miro por el agujerito de la puerta para ver quien era y su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, dejo de mirar y se apoyo en la puerta, nerviosa, asombrada y mas roja que un tomate.

Sonó otra vez el timbre, no lo atendería, luego le diría a Kouga que salio a comprar y no estuvo, trago saliva nerviosamente ¿y si el la esperaba en la puerta?. Se rasco la nuca y suspiro lo mejor seria abrirle, darle las malditas carpetas y que se valla. Miro bien si estaba tapada y abrió la puerta.

Ambos se miraron, el la miro de arriba abajo, estaba solo con una toalla pequeña por abajo del muslo, y su cabello se le pegaba al cuerpo. Sonrió, noto como ella estaba nerviosa.

-¿así recibes a tus invitados?-pregunto con voz seductora.- si es así, tratare de venir mas seguido..-continuo el.

Ella no sabia que hacer¿dejarlo pasar o…

-¿me dejaras pasar?- pregunto el, ella como una tonta asintió y se corrió para dejarlo pasar.

Se maldecía mentalmente¿en que diablos estaba pensando?.

-eh… Kouga dijo que vendrías por unas carpetas y…-hablo ella, el la miro y comenzó a acercarse a ella, Kagome retrocedió.- las… carpetas están… en la mesa de allá…-señalo, pero el la ignoro y siguió acercándose a ella hasta que esta dio contra la pared.

-¿a que le temes?-pregunto con voz seria, ella se sorprendió.- ¿a mi?-

-no, no es a ti…-murmuro.-

-¿entonces?.-

-yo me doy cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo, estoy engañando a Kouga y tu a Kikio.-respondió ella desviando la mirada.

-olvídate de ellos..-murmuro el.

-¿Cómo puedes decir semejante tont…-pero el no la dejo continuar por que la beso.

Ella quiso ir para atrás así se separaba de aquel dulce beso, pero fue imposible, estaba entre la pared y el cuerpo de el, puso sus manos en su pecho para separarlo, pero era inútil, el era mas fuerte que ella. Podía sentir como su corazón latía al mismo ritmo que el suyo.

El comenzó a besar su cuello y su garganta, Kagome suspiro y reuniendo toda la fuerza lo alejo de ella.

-¿en diablos piensas?-pregunto molesta, el sonrió.

-en hacerte el amor y saciarme de ti…-murmuro el ronco, ella sintió su cuerpo estremecer.

-¡no… no… podemos! Diablos Inuyasha… ¿tu crees que yo haría el amor con un extraño?-pregunto molesta.

-ey.. El día del avión no sabias siquiera mi nombre y aun así te entregaste…-dijo el burlonamente, ella se sonrojo.

-no me entregue, por que no hicimos nada…-dijo levantando la mirada y mirando esos ojos dorados que tanto le gustaba.

-si… por casi…-murmuro el.

-no, yo quise separarme de ti, pero tu estabas concentrado en violarme…

-¿violarte?-pregunto divertido.-discúlpame mi vida, pero violación es cuando una persona quiere y la otra no, y abusa de ella, en ese momento, tu… quisiste y yo quise…-hablo el, ella iba a decir algo pero Inuyasha continuo.-además dudo de que hayas echo fuerza para separarme, por que si no mal recuerdo… tus lindas piernas estaban alrededor de mi cintura…-comento triunfal.

Eso era verdad, no tenía una respuesta para eso, así que solamente quedo suspirar resignada. ¿A quien engañaba? El la beso, ella lo beso, el la toco, ella lo toco… ambos tuvieron la culpa, bueno, al parecer el tenia la conciencia limpia, pero ella no, no podía acostarse con otro hombre sabiendo que Kouga confía en que ella no hará nada de esas cosas.

-ahora… ¿continuamos preciosa?-pregunto el haciendo que Kagome volviera a la realidad.

-¡no!-exclamo ella, el sonrió.- ¿Por qué sonríes?-

-eres tan bonita cuando te enojas...-murmuro el, ella se sonrojo.-

El sin previo aviso se saco su camisa, Kagome sintió inmensas ganas de verlo, admirarlo y besarlo. Pudo notar su pecho fuerte, se mordió el labio inferior ¿Por qué le pasaba estas cosas a ella? El comenzó a acercarse nuevamente a ella y la beso con dulzura, ella con sus dedos acariciaba su bien formado pecho, arrancándole suspiros, luego abrazo por el cuello a Inuyasha quien lambió y mordió el labio de Kagome, ella abrió sus labios y el introdujo su lengua, Kagome gimió cuando sintió aquel dulce tacto, el la abrazo por la cintura atrayéndola mas a el. Sus respiraciones comenzaron a hacerse agitadas, el dejo de besar sus labios para besar su cuello, del cual no se cansaba de besar. Con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar sus piernas, aun mojadas por el agua y comenzó a subir, ella gimió, sentía como su cuerpo le quemaba y que necesitaba más. El la elevo y ella enredo sus piernas en la cintura de el, sin el mas mínimo esfuerzo la llevo hasta el sofá que estaba allí y la acostó con cuidado, el estaba arriba de ella, poniendo sus rodillas en su entre pierna para no apoyar todo el peso en ella.

Continuaron besándose, ella acariciaba su pecho y su espalda, el poco a poco fue sacándole la toalla, que ya estorbaba. El dejo de besarla para mirarla, ella se sonrojo por como el la miraba, con sus ojos dorados brillando y esa sonrisa en sus labios que hacia que el deseo la consumiera.

El volvió al trabajo de besarla y acariciar cada parte de su piel, comenzó a bajar sus besos por el camino de entre sus senos, los beso, succiono y mordió con cuidado y con dulzura, ella cada tanto gemía, el subió nuevamente y beso los labios de ella con desesperación. Kagome noto la erección de Inuyasha justo en su entre pierna, lo que hizo que se moviera incomoda, pero aun así siguieron. Kagome saco el pantalón y el bóxer de Inuyasha, quedando ambos desnudos, rozándose y sintiéndose. Sus alientos se mezclaban y era una sensación agradable. El la miro a los ojos como preguntándole si seguir, ella sonrió y agarro entre sus manos la cara de el y lo beso, con infinita dulzura. El la penetro despacio, ella se sujeto mas fuerte a el, mientras jadeaba y susurraba su nombre en su oído, su aliento caliente se mezclaba con el de el. Kagome rodeo con sus piernas la cintura de el y este gimió.

En esa sala solamente se escuchaban los gemidos, jadeos y las respiraciones agitadas, los movimientos era rítmicos, ambos se movían al compás del otro, hasta que el sintió toca el cielo, al igual que ella y exploto en su interior.

Luego de estar así minutos eternos pero hermosos el callo arriba de ella, ambos respirando agitadamente, el calculando apenas el lugar, logro quedarse aun lado de ella y ella acostada sobre su pecho. Ambos sudados, ambos respirando el mismo aire. El acariciaba su espalda desnuda, ninguno de los dos hablaba, se sentían conformes así como estaban pero las dudas y las preguntas no dejaban en paz a Kagome que no hizo otra cosa que hablar antes de caer dormida.

-oye… Inuyasha…-murmuro ella apenas.

-mmm..-emitió solamente el.

-¿Qué pasara ahora¿Me dejaras de molestar?-esa pregunta la dejaba mal, pero si no le preguntaba iba a ser peor. Un nudo se le formo en su garganta, el silencio de Inuyasha le dolía.

Sintió como el la abrazaba mas y le daba un pequeño beso en su cabeza.

-no, ahora tendré mas ganas de molestarte...-murmuro el, ella sintió un alivio.

Decidió no preguntar mas, quizás mas adelante respondería todas sus preguntas, ahora aprovecharía estar así, con ese hombre extraño con quien había echo el amor. Aspiro su aroma y callo dormida.

por la tarde

Inuyasha comenzó a despertar, notando en la posición tan cómoda que despertó, el durmiendo en el pecho de Kagome, abrazándola en forma posesiva por la cintura, sentía su calido respirar en su mejilla y como su pecho como subía y bajaba tranquilamente. Se incorporo lentamente, para no despertar a la hermosa muchachita con quien había despertado. Sonrió jamás había echo el amor con una chica que apenas conocía, era la cosa mas loca que había echo en sus cortos 20 años y era lo mejor. Ahora no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente, la seguiría y trataría hasta de conquistarla.

Se levanto de ese sofá y camino hasta su ropa, se la puso y fue a la habitación de ella a buscar una sabana con que taparla. Busco algún papel y una lapicera, escribió algo breve y la miro.

-Inuyasha…-suspiro entre sueños, el sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente para luego agarrar las carpetas y salir de allí.

2 horas mas tarde…

Kagome comenzó a despertar al sentir una suave brisa, abrió los ojos perezosamente y se incorporo, había tenia un hermoso sueño, soñó que Inuyasha le había echo el amor y se había sentido tan real.

Se estiro y noto como su estomago pedía a gritos algo que comer, se toco su estomago y noto que sentía la piel, se miro y noto que estaba desnuda!. Se llevo una mano a la boca y corrió a su habitación con la sabana tapándola.

Un poco rato después salio vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla con una remera negra de kitty, su pelo estaba sujeto por una coleta y en su cara se notaba la confusión. Volvió a sentarse en el sillón y quedo pensativa allí¿fue un sueño?. Dudo un poco hasta que vio una notita sobre la mesita, su corazón latía rápidamente, esperando una respuesta a ese… 'sueño'.

Hola preciosa¿Cómo estas? Te espero mañana por la tarde en el parque eso de las 6 p.m.

Te quiere...

I.T

-¿me quiere?.-hablo incrédula, aun no podía pensar en nada, el quería verla mañana, quería hablar con ella… ¿sobre que?, respiro hondo tratando de tranquilizarse.

Quería saltar, gritar y correr como una niña, estaba contenta, el la quería!. Pero luego su felicidad se fue, por que la imagen del adorable Kouga apareció en su cabeza.

¿Qué haría?

_¿Que les parecio? digan la verdad! y si es malo.. diga sin anestecia! y si no quieren q continue xq tienen miedo a q se les contagie la enfermedad del lemon pobre diganme xD ya, ya... con decirles q dejen rewiend entienden verdad? u.u bae.._


	4. Chapter 4

perdonen la demora, pero es que andaba mas emocionada con publicar los caps de rebelde y aunque a este lo tenga ya escrito los capis no me emociona tanto subirlo, aunque de todos modos graxias por sus revienws :)

lean ;)

**Cáp. 4: ****plantada**

Esa misma noche, cuando Kouga llego noto a Kagome muy feliz… con sus ojitos cafés brillosos, como cuando la conoció. Ni se había dado cuenta de que el estaba allí, mirándola, hasta que el la abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ella lo miro y el la beso con dulzura, ella no pudo corresponderle por que sentía los besos de Inuyasha, sabia que no podía engañar a Kouga, también sabia que se había dicho así misma que acabaría esa 'relación' con Inuyasha, pero ni eso fue capaz de hacer, simplemente se entrego a el.

Suspiro, ahora ya ni sabía si seguía amando a Kouga. Lo miro con nostalgia, tristeza y confusión, el lo noto y se sentó a su lado preocupado.

-¿Qué sucede princesa?-pregunto el, ella suspiro ¿y si se lo contaba?

-es que… estoy confundida...-murmuro ella, Kouga trago saliva.

-¿confundida? ¿Con que?-pregunto nervioso.

-sobre... si lo que estoy por estudiar es lo correcto.-mintió, no quería verlo a el sufrir, el era bueno, bondadoso, cariñoso y tierno, no merecía sufrir y menos por ella.

El suspiro aliviado y ella lo noto.

-ah... pensé que era otra cosa, bueno princesa… tu desde siempre has dibujado, creado vestuarios y demás; no se por que dudas...-le dijo el, ella asintió y el le dio un beso en la mejilla.- por cierto… ¿vino Inuyasha a recoger las carpetas?-preguntaba el interesado.

Ella se ahogo con la saliva, mientras que un adorable sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te sonrojas?-preguntaba el extrañado.

-es que... bueno...-

-ya se… -dijo, ella lo miro sorprendida.

-¿Qué sabes?..-pregunto entre dudosa y con miedo.

-por que te sonrojas, esta claro que seguramente de lo torpe que eres te abras caído delante de el…-decía el tiernamente, ella sonrió, a veces el podía ser tan tonto, y eso le gustaba.

-¿Cómo adivinaste?-preguntaba divertida.

-¿te olvidas de que te conozco hace mas de 5 años?-preguntaba el juguetón.

-oh… pero no soy torpe…-decía haciendo puchero, el rió y se levanto mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

-me iré a cambiar.-

En cierta forma, se divertía con Kouga, en cualquier momento, sea malo o bueno, el siempre le sacaba el lado bueno a las cosas, aunque las cosas no seas así. Confiaba demasiado en ella, al igual que ella en el, pero sabia que esa confianza pronto se rompería, en cierta forma, por que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal.

No debería de contarle a Kouga, el jamás se tendría que enterar y si se entera, que sea por la boca misma de ella que la de otros. Suspiro, sabia que estaba mal, lo sabia, y si Kouga se enteraba por boca de otro iba a ser el fin. ¿Pero quien sabe sobre esa relación? Nadie, a menos ella e Inuyasha.

Se levanto y fue a la habitación, allí estaba Kouga cambiándose, ¿Por qué no podía desearlo como deseaba a Inuyasha?, cuando lo hizo con Kouga no sintió lo mismo que sintió con Inuyasha, el era mas apasionado y a la vez tierno.

Y Kouga era… demasiado tierno, quizás, seguramente, las personas tenían razón, ellos son mas como hermanos inseparables que como novios y futuros esposos.

Kouga la miro de reojo y sonrió, ella también le sonrió y se metió a la cama al poco rato el la imito y solamente la abrazo mientras le daba un calido beso en la frente y se dormía.

Ella se giro pegando su espalda con el pecho de Kouga, odiaba estar confundida, se sujeto de la almohada y cerro fuertemente los ojos. Su conciencia, su maldita conciencia no la dejaba en paz, diciéndole una y otra vez que estaba mal y debía decírselo.

Tenía ganas de llorar, sentía como su pecho se oprimía y las lagrimas inundaron sus ojos, se mordió el labio. ¿Por qué sentía que todo lo que hacia estaba mal? ¿Por qué una vez en la vida no podía estar decidida y confiada en su decisión?. Suspiro mientras se tragaba ese sufrimiento absurdo, se seco las pocas lágrimas que estaban en sus ojos y miro la pared.

Quizás… no debería ir a ver a Inuyasha, quizás debería quedarse con Kouga y tener un futuro hermoso y romántico con el. Suspiro, iría a ver a Inuyasha, después de todo, a pesar de no conocerlo y tener una relación bastante rara con el, sentía cosas que hacia que su corazón latiera de forma acelerada y que su cuerpo reaccionara a las caricias de el.

-Kagome…-murmuro Kouga en sueños mientras la abrazaba mas a el.-

Kagome se giro y quedo a milímetros de la cara de el, sonrió con melancolía, iba a ser doloroso decirle la verdad a el, no merecía sufrir, pero tampoco merecía que ella lo engañe y encima con su amigo!.

-Kagome no me dejes…-seguía murmurando el.

Al parecer tenía un sueño y valla que clase de sueño, con una de sus manos acaricio la cara de el y este sonrió. Lo quería tanto, pero… ¿lo amaba? Esa maldita pregunta nuevamente, no tenia respuesta para esa, por que si había una, seguramente era para engañarse ella misma y para engañar su mente.

Si Inuyasha no hubiera aparecido en ese avión, no hubieran chocado y no hubieran tenido ese acalorado encuentro nada de eso estaría pasando, ella no estaría confundida y no estaría pensando las diferencias que hay entre amar y querer, dos palabras iguales pero con diferentes significados.

Cerró los ojos, mientras se acomodaba dispuesta a dormirse. Conocería a Inuyasha, saldría con el y luego… cuando esas dos palabras estén en sus lugares adecuados, tendrá que tomar la decisión, la cual es difícil y a la vez no…

Domingo a la mañana…

Kagome despertaba perezosamente mientras se estiraba y daba un gran bostezo, había dormido re bien y encima de todo había soñado con Inuyasha y valla sueño! Había soñado con sus besos, sus caricias y sus hermosos ojos dorados.

Dio un vistazo a la habitación, ropa tirada, sucia y los libros de Kouga desordenados. Suspiro mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al baño arrastrando sus pies.

Pasaron 15 minutos y salio Kagome con un pantalón de gin, que le ajustaba las piernas y parte de las caderas con una musculosa blanca. Se recogió el pelo con una colita y salio de la habitación, en la cocina estaba Kouga, esperándola como siempre con el desayuno listo. Fue hacia el y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras se sentaba.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?.-preguntaba el, ella sonrió.

-bien, gracias.-respondía ella.

Comenzaron a desayunar… hablaban de muchas y a la vez casi nada, era como si… algo pasara, como si hubiera una pared invisible, pero lo mas extraño era Kouga, el se comportaba de un modo extraño, cortante, distante, como si no quisiera hablar con ella.

Kagome arrugo la frente ¿desde cuando Kouga era así? La verdad, es que jamás vio esa faceta de el, era extraño.

-Kouga… ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Kagome una vez que terminaron de desayunar.

-nada...-respondió cortante, Kagome suspiro.

Algo pasaba, pero el, por alguna razón, no quería decírselo. ¿Acaso se perdió la confianza?.

-vamos dime… ¿Qué te sucede?.-insistió Kagome, el la miro y ella se helo al ver esa mirada de indiferencia, esos ojos azules que antes mostraban cariño y amor ahora eran… fríos y sin sentimiento alguno.

-dije que nada..-contesto duramente, el ambiente se tenso y Kouga se fue, ella quedo ahí, dura, sin dar crédito a lo que escucho y lo que vio. Ese no era Kouga, pero entonces ¿Qué diablos le sucedía?.

La tarde paso y el no volvía ¿A dónde había ido? Quien sabe, seguramente se fue a dar un paseo, suspiro, faltaban 15 minutos e iría al parque a ver a Inuyasha. Sonrió, deseaba verlo ¿con que razón? Ninguna, solamente verlo.

Se miro al espejo por última vez, tenia puesto un capri, por debajo de la rodilla, y una remera negra, su cabello estaba recogido y estaba levemente maquillada, solamente tenia delineado los ojos y pintado los parpados.

Hizo un par de muecas, y termino sonriéndose a si misma, recogió las llaves de su departamento y salio.

Ya en la calle no había nadie, al parecer todos estaban disfrutando un día en familia, suspiro mientras rolaba sus ojos, se había olvidado de llamar a su madre y valla sermón que le daría cuando la llamara.

Camino cinco cuadras y llego al pequeño parque, se sentó en una banca a esperar a Inuyasha, ya que aun no había llegado. Suspiro mientras veía a una pareja pasar por frente de ella tomados de la mano, iban tan contentos, felices… desvió la mirada, maldita felicidad.

Se acomodo mas en la banca para observar el cielo, las primeras estrellas comenzaban a salir junto con la hermosa luna, esa noche, era luna llena. Respiro hondo el aire limpio de allí, los árboles se movían al compás de la brisa y la noche comenzaba a hacerse fría.

Quince minutos, quince largos minutos, y el no llegaba ¿se había olvidado? Quien sabe, ni siquiera tenia su celular, suspiro, seguramente le había pasado un imprevisto.

Veinte minutos, se estaba abrazando a si misma, tenia frió y ya comenzaba a oscurecer, ¿Por qué no venia?

Pasaron los minutos y ya había pasado una hora, el no había venido, seguramente ya no quería verla, claro, se sacio su sangre de deseo y luego la dejaba tirada como una basura. Se levanto triste mientras se mordía el labio inferior, quería llorar, gritar y golpear a ese idiota, la había usado, en primera, sabía las consecuencias, así que no la uso, por que ambos lo deseaban y querían. En segunda, el jamás prometió estar a su lado luego de ese acoston y tercera ni siquiera sabia quien diablos era.

Se levanto mientras caminaba, el tenia novia, y seguramente la amaba, no seguramente no, por que si la dejo plantada era por que el amaba a su novia. Suspiro, jamás debía haber venido. Pequeñas lágrimas inundaron sus ojos ¿Por qué lloraba? Apretó sus puños fuertemente, ¡lo odiaba!, era un idiota insensible y se odiaba a si misma por haberse acostado con ese idiota.

Llego a su departamento con alma que se llevaba el diablo, era la primera vez que la dejaban planta e iba a ser la ultima. Aventó sus llaves en la mesa.

-¿Kagome?-pregunto una voz, era Kouga, quien aparecía a la sala con sus bóxer y su camisa azul, ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué?-pregunto molesta, el se sorprendió pero mantuvo su cara relajada.

-¿Dónde estuviste?

-por ahí.-contesto secamente, el suspiro.

-mira, si es por como te trate hoy, perdóname, soy un idiota, no debí tratarte así...-le dijo el, ella encogió los hombros.

Se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle, el suspiro.

-kag, escúchame… debemos hablar..-dijo el tranquilamente.

-no tengo tiempo, me siento mal.-excuso ella desviando la mirada.

El dio un suspiro largo y se metió a su habitación, en definitiva algo sucedía, ¿pero que? Se sentó en el sofá, mientras observaba la pantalla del televisor que estaba apagado, se podía ver su imagen. Estaba mal, destrozada, odiaba a Inuyasha y si lo volvía a ver no lo perdonaría.

_Aun se siente  
fresco  
húmedo  
imperecedero...  
el recuerdo de tu último beso  
como una rosa blanca  
una rosa jamás entregada._

dejen revienws :D! Por cierto, publique un nuevo finc melodramatico xD :)  
pasen y lean y diganme si les gusta o no :D!

sanyo.. asta la proxima muaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa )


End file.
